


Snowboarding & Free Coffee

by Post_U_Later



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: A Sport Reid's Good At, Reid wins a bet, Snowboarding, Spencer's got a secret, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_U_Later/pseuds/Post_U_Later
Summary: When Morgan bets Reid he can beat him in a race of elevator Vs. stairs, the team learns something that they never would have thought had been true about the young genius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~ If I Owned Criminal Minds, This Wouldn't Be A Fic., Reid Would Snowboard. & He'd Rock At It! He'd Shred!

**Snowboarding & Free Coffee**

**~2,736~**

"Hey, Reid!"

 

"Yeah Morgan?" Dr. Spencer Reid answered as he turned to his chocolate skinned friend as he looked at him questioningly. 

 

"Why do you always take the stairs when the elevator is faster?" Agent Derek Morgan asked from his desk as he was getting ready to leave for the day.

 

Reid looked up from his work. He stared for a few seconds, then, startling both Morgan and Agent Emily Prentiss, whom was sitting at her desk working quietly, started chuckling to himself, it was borderline laughing.

 

"What?" Morgan asked, looking at Prentiss for answers, "Did I say something funny?"

 

Prentiss shrugged, just as confused, and out of the loop as him. "Reid? You okay?"

 

Agents Jennifer Jareau(Affectionately called JJ) and David Rossi walked over to see if anyone else was ready to head out for the day, they'd gotten ready in their respective offices, though. As they walked over, they could hear Reid chuckling loudly to himself. They looked to Morgan and Prentiss with confusion, it wasn't often Reid laughed so much. They only shook their heads and looked to Reid as he finally started to calm down.

 

"Geez Spence, what's so funny?" JJ asked, a little worried what with the looks Morgan and Prentiss were shooting her friend.

 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Reid said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "It's just, what morgan said was so _incorrect_ that it was funny. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

 

"What'd you say Morgan?" Rossi asked curiously.

 

"I'm not sure. I just asked him why he takes the stairs when the elevator's quicker."

 

As soon as he finished the sentence, Reid couldn't help himself this time and burst out laughing. They just stared at him as if he had lost him mind. It was only a few moments until technical Analyst Penelope Garcia(PG for short), came out of her den of magic to investigate who was laughing so loudly. She was met by the team leader, Agent Aaron Hotchner(Hotch for short) in the middle of the cat walk, looking just as curious as her. And that was saying something. They walked down the stairs that led to the bull pen to find the rest of the team surrounding a laughing Reid.

 

"What!?" Morgan hollered, he was getting frustrated now. "What did I say that's SO funny?"

 

"What's going on my Chocolate Thunder?" Garcia asked as she walked over and hugged Morgan.

 

"I'm not sure." Morgan huffed is confusion. "Reid just keeps laughing whenever I ask him about why he takes the stairs." 

 

"I-It's not th-that." Reid manages between laughs as he starts to calm down again, degrading back into chuckles. "That's not what's funny."

 

"Then pray tell Reid, what is so funny." Hotch asked slightly amused. "I could hear you all the way in my office."

 

The team looked at Reid expectantly. It took a lot to get Reid to laugh, and they were all dying to know what had made the young genius near hysterical.

 

Wiping another tear away from his eye, Reid finally calmed himself enough to speak properly. "What's funny is that you think the elevator is faster than the stairs." He said and started chuckling again, but only mildly this time.

 

The team stared at Reid as if he had lost him mind. How could something like that be so funny to him?

 

"Wait a minute." Morgan said, holding his hands up. "So, that's what you think is so funny?"

 

"Yeah." Reid said as he stood up, still smirking to himself. "Like I said, you were so incorrect, I couldn't help myself." Reid grabbed his coffee mug and headed to the break room, the team following him.

 

"Wait, what do you mean he's so incorrect? What, exactly, is he wrong about Jr. G-man?" Garcia asked as she let go of Morgan in favor of walking along side Reid.

 

"Yeah! What was I wrong about?" Morgan demanded.

 

Reid was quiet as he poured himself another cup of coffee, adding a great deal of sugar to the black liquid. He turned around and held the cup to his mouth before he answered.

 

"You were wrong in the fact that you think taking the elevator is quicker than taking the stairs." He said and took a test sip of his coffee.

 

"What?" The entire team said at the same time. 

 

How on Earth could THAT reduce Reid to laughing so much? The entire team was thinking the same thing as they stared in confusion and surprise at their youngest member. _He must have been hit on the head at some point in the day. Or maybe he had finally gone crazy with all the sugar he consumes on a regular basis._

 

"All that sugar must be affecting his head." Prentiss whispered to JJ.

 

"I knew that much coffee and sugar was bad for you." Garcia said as she took Reid's Sugar coffee and set it down on the counter.

 

"Hey! My coffee!" Reid whined as he tried to reach for his mug, only to have it moved far out of his reach. "Come on guys! That's not fair!"

 

"Are you okay Kid?" Rossi asked, worry hinting in his voice.

 

"No!" Reid said in frustration. "Garcia just took my coffee!"

 

The team chuckled at his childlikeness. But became a bit more serious once Morgan brought up the elevator Vs. Stairs with a mischievous grin.

 

"So you think that stairs are faster than the elevator?"

 

"No." The team looked a bit confused. So Reid clarified, "I don't think, I know." His confidence slightly shocking everyone, there were, after all, very few things Reid was so confident in.

 

"Wanna make a bet on it?" Morgan prompted. "If you lose, you have to come out on every team excursion to bars or clubs for an entire year."

 

"And if I win?" Reid asked, leaving the break room towards his desk, and shocking everyone once more. Reid rarely, if ever, partook in Morgans bets or dares. Morgan smiled wickedly, as if he had just caught a mouse in his trap.

 

"If you win, I'll buy you coffee for a year. That sound fair."

 

"Deal." Reid accepted after a few brief seconds of thought, again surprising everyone. "So what is the bet exactly?"

 

"I bet you that I can get to the lobby faster in the elevator, than you can by taking the stairs."

 

"So it's a race?"

 

"Pretty much. And if I win you have to go clubbing with the team for a year, and you win you get free coffee for a year."

 

"When." Reid said as if correcting him, and gathered his things.

 

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked in confusion, that hadn't sounded like a question.

 

"I said 'when.' It's not 'if' I win, It's 'when' I win." Reid said slipping the shoulder strap of his messenger bag over his head. "So are we going to do this now or in the morning?"

 

Frozen by how cocky Reid was acting, Morgan just stared at him, unable to answer.

 

"You will be doing it now." JJ insisted.

 

"Fine by me." Reid said as he walked toward the elevators. He turned around when he realized the team wasn't following him. "What? Are you not coming? Or are some of you not ready to leave yet?"

 

"Give us a few minutes." Garcia said as she and Hotch walked back to their respective offices to get ready.

 

JJ and Rossi practically ran to their offices, grabbing their bags, as they'd all ready packed their stuff, and coming back in less than five minutes. Hotch and Garcia came back a minute after the others and they all walked to the elevators together.

 

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Morgan asked. "Do half of us go with Reid down the stairs, and the other half go with me in the elevator?"

 

"Nah, I think we can let Spence go by himself." JJ said. "Besides, I don't think any of us, besides Spence, want to walk down all those stairs."

 

"True. So Reid goes by himself and we all go in the elevator." Rossi confirmed with a nod.

 

"Sounds good to me." Reid said. "I'll start down the stairs when the elevator door shuts."

 

"All right." They all said together as they waited for the elevator.

 

The team, minus Reid, climbed into the elevator once it arrived, while Reid stood by the door to the stairs. As the door closed, the team saw Reid smiling and waving goodbye.

 

Morgan smiled, "See you in the lobby Pretty boy."

 

Reid's smile only grew bigger, and once the door closed completely, Reid took off, in the opposite direction of the stairs. Instead of going down the stairs, Reid ran to the supply closet. He opened the door and grinned at what he saw.

 

~ _Inside the elevator~_

"I'm worried." JJ said after they had gone down a few floors.

 

"About what?" Prentiss asked. "That Morgan'll lose?"

 

"Well, yes." JJ replied sheepishly. 

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Morgan huffed.

 

"I have to agree with her Morgan." Rossi said. "Reid was pretty confident."

 

Hotch just nodded. Prentiss just shook her head and smiled. The elevator stopped and opened at the 20th floor and two people got on.

 

"I'm not worried." Morgan said, "Even if we stop at half of the floors, we'll still beat him by a good 3 minutes."

 

The elevator stopped a few more times letting people on and off. They were still making good time. If they continued at this pace, they'd be waiting for Reid for 5 while minutes, even if he jumped each flight of stairs.

 

They reached the lobby after about 7 minutes. They had stopped at 8 different floors and now it was their turn to exit the elevator. They looked around the lobby and saw no sign of Reid. Morgan made a whoop and threw his fist up in the air in victory. Now he just had to wait for Reid to come down the stairs so that he could rub it in. They started talking about where they should go for tonights outing, but after 5 minutes, JJ was getting worried.

 

"He should have been down by now," She said. "Maybe he got hurt."

 

"How about we try to call him?" Hotch suggested and the group nodded in agreement.

 

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Reid's number. In the back ground they heard the whoosh of the lobby doors open and then the sound of Reid's ringer go off.

 

"Agent Reid… Hello?" Reid said as he answered his phone without looking at the screen. "Hello? Weird." He hung up. "Hey guys! Took you long enough."

 

The group turned around as soon as they heard Reid's ringer go off. Reid was walking through the doors with a new cup of coffee from the coffee shop across the street. He hadn't bothered to check collar ID on his phone before picking up. Looking at Reid, Morgan almost dropped his phone. He was speechless. Reid walked up to them, smiling as he put his phone away.

 

"So how long have you been waiting here?" Reid asked.

 

"About five minutes." Rossi answered. Everyone else seemed a bit too shocked to answer.

 

Reid gave a low whistle. "Wow. It took you longer that I thought to get down here. Must have been a busy elevator."

 

"How long did it take you?" Prentiss asked.

 

"Oh, I'd say about 4 and a half minutes." He replied with a half shrug.

 

Reid turned to Morgan, who was still shocked still and speechless, and held out his hand expectingly, Morgan looked down at the proffered hand and back up at Reid.

 

Confused, Morgan asked, "What?"

 

Reid looked disappointed and shook his head, "I won the bet." He said simply.

 

"And?"

 

" _And_ , I intend to collect. I bought this coffee after I won, therefore you should pay me back." Reid argued.

 

Morgan just stared at Reid, until he couldn't take it any longer. He started laughing. The whole teem started laughing. Reid stood there with his hand looking confused. What was so funny?

 

"Here ya go Pretty Boy," Morgan said pulling out his wallet and handing Reid a Five. "That ought to be enough."

 

Reid took the Five and put it into his pocket. They team started to walk to the doors.

 

"Wait!" Garcia said, and the team stopped. "How on earth did you make it down all those stairs in less than 5 minutes?"

 

The team looked expectantly at Reid, who just smiled a mischievous, playful smile. One they hadn't seen since Morgan had started the prank war. Reid was about to speak when one of the guys behind the reception desk called for Reid.

 

"Hey Spencer!" The Receptionist called. Reid looked over and smiled.

 

"Hold on a for just a moment guys." Reid said as he ran over to the reception desk.

 

Reid animatedly talked to the receptionist for a few moments. They laughed, did a high five and then Reid pointed to the team. It was odd seeing Reid act, well, act is age for once, they'd never seen him actually high five someone before. The man behind the counter seemed to understand and he led up one finger and left through the back door. Reid ran over to the team.

 

"Sorry about that. I forgot something when I left for coffee a few minutes ago." Reid said. "It'll only take a few second for him to go in the back and grab it."

 

Reid ran back to the desk as the man came back out holding a snowboard. Reid grabbed the snowboard under his arm and turned towards the team. Half way across the lobby, the receptionist, yelled.

 

"Spencer! We still on for this weekend? There's fresh powder in Leonardtown."

 

Reid's face lit up as he turned around and yelled, "Of course! Pick me up later, around 8!"

 

The receptionist gave Reid a thumbs up and Reid did the same. He turned back to the team, only to find them standing with their mouths agape. The team was very confused at this point, to say in the least.

 

"What?" Reid asked slightly confused.

 

Hotch being the first to come out of his stupor answered for the team. "We didn't know you snowboarded."

 

"Huh? Oh." Reid said in understanding. "Yeah, I guess I never mentioned it. It was the only sport I was good at back in Nevada."

 

Morgan was the next to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?" He sounded a little hurt.

 

"Sorry. It just never came up." Reid defended.

 

"But It came up with the receptionist?" Rossi asked curiously.

 

"No. We saw each other at the store when we were buying new equipment. We started talking and he goes boarding every other weekend. So when we get a weekend off, I go boarding with him and our group."

 

"Wait you have a group?" JJ asked, finally coming out of her daze.

 

"Yeah, me, him, Ashly the girl from the coffee shop down the street from my apartment, and the couple who own the board shop we both go to." He described as they started to walk out of the FBI building. "We rent a cabin for the weekend and board Friday night, all of Saturday and most of Sunday, then head home Sunday night."

 

"You are going to have to take us sometime." Prentiss said, sounding a bit excited.

 

"Oh it'd be my pleasure. Not this weekend, but maybe next time we all get some time off I can take you all up there." Reid said with a bright smile.

 

They were in the parking lot now, and everyone had followed Reid to his car while listening to him talk. Reid laid his snowboard in the back seat of his car and climbed into the driver side. Everyone said goodbye and was about to depart for their own vehicles when Garcia remembered that Reid never answered her question.

 

"Wait Reid!" She said tapping on his window. He rolled it down and she asked again. "So how did you make it down all those stairs in less than five minutes?"

 

Reid glanced at everyones faces before smirking. "Those stairs were easier to ride than the bunny slope." With that Reid backed his car up and pulled out of the parking lot. Leaving his team once again standing with their mouths agape and shocked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You All Enjoyed! Tell Me If You Want Me To Do More! XD


End file.
